


Milk Promises

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Snark, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in texts and promises.  And what is it about the milk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> This story takes place only in a series of text messages. An * indicates a time break. A short, sweet gift for Valentine's Day.

_You forgot milk –SH_

**You’re the one who decided to use it for an experiment, you replace it.**

_I needed something to offset the acid, it’s not my fault milk contains acidic spread better than water. –SH_

**You’re the one playing with acid, so yes it’s your fault.**

_Experiments are not “playing”, John. –SH_

**Get your own bloody milk.**

*

**Where the hell are you?**

_Out. –SH_

**Don’t “out” me, Sherlock Holmes. Where the hell are you?!**

_I wouldn’t dream of outing you. When you are ready that will be up to you. –SH_

**(silence)**

*

_John, I expected you home some time ago. I hope you’re not trying to prove your heterosexuality after my earlier comment by picking up a random woman in a pub. It won’t end well. –SH_

**Shut it, Sherlock.**

_Statistically speaking, people that “hook up” while drinking past sobriety generally regret it shortly thereafter. I am only trying to save you the lingering regret that would come of this encounter. –SH_

**The only regret I have right now is that I read your texts.**

_Which you wouldn’t be doing if you were genuinely interested in her. Come home. –SH_

**Don’t wait up.**

*

_Case, John. At least an 8. I could use your assistance. –SH_

**I’ve got a hangover, Sherlock.**

_I told you it would be a regrettable experience. –SH_

**I’m at the flat, you wanker. Which you would know if you’d been there when I got home last night.**

_You told me not to wait up and since my mind insisted on trying to concoct images I’d rather not discuss I went for a walk and encountered Lestrade. He obviously needed my help. –SH_

**You mean went to the Yard and pestered him until he gave you a case.**

**If you promise to buy me coffee I can be at the Yard in less than an hour.**

_Done –SH_

**And not the vile stuff they keep in the pots there.**

_You didn’t specify that in the initial terms, but I suppose I can find something more suitable for a hangover remedy. –SH_

*

**We’re out of milk.**

_To reference something you said previously, you used the last of it you get more. –SH_

**Don’t be a prat, Sherlock. You’re out and I’m stuck in the flat with a sprained ankle thanks to that last chase. Besides, by your logic, you are the one who used it last since you poured me a glass.**

_I can sense your smirk from here. Stop it. –SH_

**Only if you promise to bring home more milk.**

_Fine. –SH_

_Why am I always the one promising to do something? –SH_

**Because you love me.**

_(silence)_

**Sherlock?**

_I do not. –SH_

_That was a joke, was it not? Your attempt at humor, I do not find it funny. –SH_

**I was serious. And you’re lying. I know you do.**

_How? –SH_

**Because you never promise anyone else anything, you do things for me you don’t for others. I’m not a complete idiot, I see the way you look at me and I know you. Besides, I love you too.**

_You cannot. You’re not gay. –SH_

**I’m not gay, but I never said I was straight. Dammit, Sherlock I don’t want to have this conversation by text. Now get your arse home so we can have this talk out of the way and I can properly snog you.**

_I can be there in five minutes. –SH_

**Don’t forget the milk.**

_I promise. –SH_


End file.
